Wish
by wanderingassassin
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura makes a wish to be strong. Now, many years later, she is the owner of a multi-million dollar corporation still bound by that wish. Enters Li Syaoran, a man with no restrictions and bent on making Sakura feel again.
1. Prologue

**Authors Notes:** This is my first story, I hope you all enjoy it. When you are done, please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Card Captor Sakura, nor the characters within it. I do however, own this story, so be kind and do not steal it. No profit is being made from this work of fiction.

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura makes a wish to be strong. Now, many years later, she is the owner of a multi-million dollar corporation still bound by that wish. Enters Li Syaoran, a man with no restrictions and bent on making Sakura feel again.

**Wish**

_…It is said in some myths and legends that a doll exists that will grant wishes for people, though in unfortunate ways. That no matter what you wish for, the doll will always grant them but in a way where the wish is no longer desirable. After the wish is made, it is up to the person himself or herself to solve the problem…that is if they were lucky enough to be given that chance when the wish was made…_

Prologue

'Sakura, you're a beautiful child.' A sickly woman said tenderly. Her voice was filled with love as she stared at a young girl standing next to her bed. The sickly woman was in fact terribly sick, perhaps about to die. Indeed, she was restricted in her movements now, having just the ability to lie in bed and speak softly. She could no longer hold things in her hands, or indeed move her arms for that matter. This was the pain of having such a disease, a disease of the blood.

The little girl cried silent tears as she stood at the woman's deathbed, her emerald eyes glazed over and her auburn hair messy. This was her mother now lying, slowly deteriorating, in her bed. The little girl by the name of Sakura didn't want that, she wanted her mother to live. But she had no power to do that; all she could do was watch sadly.

Her father came over and led her out the room, then returned to his wife's side. Sakura cried as she leaned against the door to the room outside, racked by silent fits of sobs. She knew it was hopeless, her whole family was diseased by this disease, this violent disease of the blood.

Sakura's small body slid slowly to the floor as more tears drained from her eyes. Her brother had died only a month ago, and now her mother was dying too. Her father, she knew, was slowly weakening as well. It was only Sakura, the girl born two months premature, who was not infected by this disease. Indeed, she looked small for her age, but she was much, much older then she appeared to be.

Wiping her tears away, Sakura raced outside into the backyard of their home. They were a rich family, the Kinomoto Family, with their huge mansion, their huge land, and their huge company. Yet here they were, all slowly dying. Sakura was going to be the only left heir to the Kinomoto wealth. Yet she was so young, and so weak by her own standards. Her mother had told her that she was a beautiful child, and that she was a strong child who fights for her life despite all odds. But what was the point of all that when her family was going slowly away? How could she be counted as strong when here she was crying her life away? No, she wanted to be strong, very strong. She was going to become a strong, strong woman who would rule the Kinomoto Empire even though she was young. Yes, she was going to be strong for her mother, her brother and her slowly dying father.

Sakura tripped as she ran across a bridge in her backyard. Picking herself up, she brushed away the pain as if it was nothing and only continued her walk, her walk to cleanse herself. Just as she was about to reach the other side of the bridge, she saw a small porcelain doll drifting in the currents of the small stream running beneath the bridge. Curious, Sakura raced off the bridge to the bank where the doll was slowly being carried to. With a tree branch that she tore off one of the nearby trees, Sakura scooped the doll over.

It was a beautiful little doll with midnight blue eyes, jet-black hair and rosy cheeks. The dress the doll was wearing was torn in odd places, but it would have once been a lovely violet gown. Wiping the water off the doll's face, Sakura saw it give her an unmistakable wink. But that wasn't right; dolls did not wink at people. Dolls weren't alive after all, they were just toys.

Turning the doll over and over, Sakura examined every part of it to discover that it was just a regular doll. There was nothing unusual about it, and yet, everything about it seemed odd. It even seemed to Sakura that the dolls eyes glowed in a most unnatural way, almost like it was telling her something. That was when Sakura realized that the doll was not broken anywhere, despite it being porcelain. Rubbing her hands down the doll's smooth face, Sakura felt no cracks, no…anything.

'You're a strong doll.' Sakura murmured, 'I wish I could be strong too.'

As if answering Sakura's wish, the doll's small mouth curved into a sly smile and her eyes twinkled in an almost malicious way. Then a sweet little voice filled Sakura's mind, almost as if the doll was speaking to her.

'You want to be strong do you?' The voice asked in a babyish way.

'Yes.' Sakura said, her head whirling around looking for whom she was speaking to.

'I can make you strong if you like.' The voice said, 'I can make you strong.'

'Can you?' Sakura asked, 'really?'

'You will be strong, little girl, strong, sharp, you will be a strong beauty.'

'Will I?' Sakura asked, her voice alive with her hopes of being strong, completely over looking the maliciousness of the voice.

'Yes, you will sleep tonight as yourself,' the voice said, 'but when you wake up again, you will be strong and you will continue to be strong, unless…'

'Unless?' Sakura asked, her eyes widening.

'Unless you get your heart back.' Sakura was surprised, but at the same time confused.

'What do you mean get my heart back?' Sakura asked.

'You'll see.' The voice went away, and the doll in Sakura's arms looked fake once again. Sakura was confused, but she picked up the doll and went back home. She ran up to her mother's room and whispered a faint "goodnight" before rushing off to her room. There, she placed the porcelain doll on her bedside drawer, changed into her pajamas and fell asleep in her bed.

Little did she know that the power of the little voice was slowly taking their toll on Sakura.

To Be Continued...

I hope you all enjoyed that.

Please review.


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Notes:** This is my first story, I hope you all enjoy it. When you are done, please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Card Captor Sakura, nor the characters within it. I do however, own this story, so be kind and do not steal it. No profit is being made from this work of fiction.

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura makes a wish to be strong. Now, many years later, she is the owner of a multi-million dollar corporation still bound by that wish. Enters Li Syaoran, a man with no restrictions and bent on making Sakura feel again.

**Wish**

Chapter One

Fourteen years later…

'Tuck in your shirt!' A woman with long auburn hair and cold emerald eyes barked as she walked past a man. He jumped, startled, but quickly obeyed with a murmured "yes ma'am" before scurrying off somewhere. Satisfied, the woman went on walking through the lobby until she reached the elevators. She pressed the up button and waited impatiently as she saw the glass elevator slide slowly down from the twentieth floor, stopping every so often to take more people down. Several businessmen and businesswomen joined the woman as she stood before the elevator doors. They all murmured polite greetings and stood respectfully behind her, saying very little to one another besides friendly morning chatting.

When the elevator came, the brunet woman was the first to go in, followed by a small crowd of people. They all took their places around the brunet woman, though they made sure that there was a reasonable gap between the woman and them, even though they as a body were cramped together.

The elevator door closed as buttons were pressed, and the glass cage slid slowly upwards, stopping every so often to let off more passengers. In the end, it was only the brunet woman with her unmistakably cold aura that remained in the elevator before it reached the topmost and final floor before the cafeteria, which was one floor higher, and the roof.

The woman passed several people sitting spaced out at their desks as she made her way to her own office. They all gave polite greetings as the woman walked past until she reached the end of the large hallway and reached two large doors. Standing next to the doors was a woman with long black hair and amethyst eyes, dressed in a smart black suit with her headset telephone hanging discretely about her ear, and holding onto a clipboard.

'Good morning Ms. Kinomoto.' She murmured politely, opening the door. The brunet woman nodded her greeting as she strode coolly to her large chair behind a large mahogany desk on which several papers, a telephone, penholders, books, folders, a computer, and other means of stationary rested. At the very edge of the table facing the door was a sharp black tag that read Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura took her seat while the woman with the black hair closed the door behind her, and walked swiftly over to stand before Sakura's mahogany desk. She smiled at Sakura as she adjusted her headset telephone and placed her clipboard on the desk. Sakura reached over and took the clipboard, flipping through the pages attached to it. This was yesterday's report.

'Things seem to be going well,' Sakura said expressionlessly as she flicked back to the beginning and handed the clipboard back to its owner.

'Yes Ms. Kinomoto, things are going quite well.'

'I admit, I am not very happy with the output coming from the Solutions Team Tomoyo,' Sakura said coolly, 'they aren't performing to their utmost abilities.'

'That is a regrettable fact,' Tomoyo admitted, 'however, as I understand, the main blame rests on the leader of the team.'

'It's always the leaders.' Sakura sighed, 'what is his name again?'

'Taiko, Urashima Taiko.' Tomoyo responded at once, 'I do believe that he is beginning to falter in his ability to control the team. They are a good team after all, it's just that their leader is starting to loose the ability to calculate things and factor in things as efficiently as he would have done before.'

'Yes yes, Urashima, he has been working with us for ten years,' Sakura sighed, 'perhaps it is time that he changed his occupation?'

'You believe so Ms. Kinomoto?' Tomoyo asked, 'it would come as a painful blow for his family.'

'He has enough support from the company after he's fired to live just as normally for a month after. In that time, I'm sure he will be able to find a new job.'

'I understand Ms. Kinomoto,' Tomoyo bowed, 'do you wish for me to give him the news now?'

'The sooner the better,' Sakura sank into her chair, 'and do put up a post for a new job application.'

'Yes Ms. Kinomoto.' Tomoyo bowed once again, taking her leave as she walked out the room. Sakura sighed as the door closed behind her, and turned her chair so that it faced the busy streets now lying so far below. The people rushing to where ever looked so tiny from her position, so insignificant. Her eyes darted around the place until they focused on a park not so far away.

Sakura could see so many people running around in the park, not to mention all the couples sitting down on the grass or whatever. It was hard to imagine that in the early mornings of a working day that there would be so many people who were not required at work. Then again, maybe most of them were having breaks, after all, for a manager or as such, breaks did appear in the schedule to make up for extra working hours.

Sakura turned around as she heard knocking on the door. A moment later, Tomoyo entered. She bowed and closed the door behind her, then strode swiftly up to Sakura's desk.

'Mr. Urashima has been disavowed from his position, and I have already put up the application for anyone who is interested. I'm sure we will be able to find a hard working person who can lead the team into performing to their utmost maximum.'

'Good.' Sakura nodded her approval, 'Tomoyo, I don't have any meetings or anything of importance this morning do I?'

'No, Ms. Kinomoto.'

'I'm going to be away for a while, I should be back in half an hour or so. Keep my clients informed it there are any sudden changes in plans and remember to call me.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'I shall not be far.'

'I understand,' Tomoyo bowed again, then smiled, 'have a good morning Ms. Kinomoto.'

'You to Tomoyo.' Sakura gave Tomoyo one of her rare smiles as she got up from her desk. She strode to the door which Tomoyo held open for her as she exited. Once again, Sakura took the trail from her office down to the lobby where she nodded her acknowledgement as people greeted her. Walking outside the front doors, Sakura was greeted by a cool breeze. Cursing herself for not bringing an extra coat, Sakura made her way across the busy road and stopped at a crepe stall. There she purchased a chocolate and strawberry crepe, and made her way to the park where she had watched people running around in an as such from her window.

By now, there were no longer any more people running around the park. However, young couples still sat here and there, enjoying a snack while people hoping to keep up their fitness ran the trail around the park. Sakura took a seat at a park bench facing a large fountain, and started on her snack.

It was true; Sakura was not a very pleasant person. In fact, pleasant was not a word to describe herself. Her father had told her on his deathbed that Sakura was a girl who had lost her ways, and that she would one day find that special person who would bring her sharply back to earth. Sakura had not understood then, and even today as a twenty-year-old owner of a multi-billion corporation, she was still unsure as to the meanings behind those words.

Sakura did not believe in love, or really any feelings for anyone at all. The closest she had been to a person since the death of her family was Tomoyo, someone who she considered as her best friend. Sakura could not understand the affection and passion that two people could feel for one another. After all, what was love really?

At one point in Sakura's life when she was much younger, she would have adored the idea of love. That was when she was still but six years old. But on the night of her mother's death, Sakura had awoken from her hazy dream. She was going to be a strong woman and drive the family's corporation until her death. That was the pledge she made before her father died when she was sixteen, and she intended on keeping it.

Sakura had often had dreams where she heard a babyish voice talking sweetly, repeating words over and over again. Those dreams occurred less frequent nowadays, but back when Sakura was younger, they had haunted her every night in her dreams. It was always the same words too, though Sakura had never understood the meaning behind them.

'You will be strong, very strong. And you will continue to be strong unless…unless you get your heart back…'

Those were the words that haunted Sakura in her dreams, yet she never understood. "Get her heart back", what did that mean? Did that mean that she was to feel for someone, to feel emotions outside of the average emotions that filled her heart? But Sakura didn't believe in emotions like those that she supposed she was supposed to believe. After all, what was the point of those emotions; they just made people weak after all.

'Isn't it a little cold to be sitting around without a coat?' Sakura looked up from her crepe to see a man with chestnut hair and amber eyes taking a seat beside her. She nodded her head once, just to show that she agreed with him.

'It will be winter soon.' He said knowledgably, breathing in the cool air.

'Yes, isn't that obvious?' Sakura asked, irritated.

'I suppose, but what can I say?' He turned and smiled at Sakura, 'even though it may be winter, it doesn't have to necessarily feel like winter right? Who knows, we may have a winter without snow.'

'Snow is falling less these years,' Sakura muttered, 'but it still falls.'

'Very true,' He sighed, 'so, where do you work? You seem to be some businesswoman working at a place which is very strict on the dress code. So why aren't you at work now?'

'I work at the company just across the road over there,' Sakura pointed at the tall sky scraper that was the Kinomoto Corporations building, 'but I'm taking a small break right now, there isn't much work for me there anyways right now.'

'Really?' The man smiled, 'I heard there was a position that just opened up there, I was going to go for an interview, but I ended up here instead. Why do you think I did that?'

'I don't know,' Sakura said crisply, 'nor do I really care.'

'You certainly are a strict lady,' he laughed, 'I certainly am lucky to have the pleasure of meeting someone like you.'

'Lucky you,' Sakura finished her crepe and deposited the remaining rubbish in a nearby bin, 'I'm going to go for a walk now.'

'Mind if I come with you?' He asked, getting up as well.

'Yes, I do.' Sakura muttered bitterly, hoping to get this man off her heels.

'Don't be so cold Miss,' he laughed, 'it's not so terrible to have a partner when walking right?'

'It's a burden,' Sakura sighed, 'you certainly are stubborn aren't you?'

'Hey, I just met a beautiful young lady, wouldn't it be a bit odd if I were to just let you run off before I even have the pleasure of knowing your name?'

'Kinomoto Sakura,' Sakura stated, 'and I'm leaving now.'

'Kinomoto huh?' He mused, following Sakura as she began to walk, 'the Kinomoto Sakura? Why, you must be the boss of the entire Kinomoto Corporations! Am I not lucky, I got the chance to meet with a beautiful lady who also doubled as my boss! My name is Syaoran by the way, Li Syaoran.'

'Pleasure,' Sakura muttered irritably, 'and I won't be your boss if you keep following me, Mr. Li.'

'Please call me Syaoran, Ms. Sakura,' he gave her a charming smile, 'and isn't it how good a worker I am and not how irritating I am that makes me fit for the position?'

Sakura didn't answer, she was too irritated at this man to answer anyways. Just who did he think he was anyway? She could report him for harassment, for continually irritating her and letting her get no peace. She could just feel her blood boil at the idea that he was there, strolling along beside her. She did not think that there could be a person who was as much of a pain as he was.

'Why aren't you answering me, Ms. Sakura?' He asked, interrupting her thoughts. Sakura felt her blood boil once again, and her cheeks flush with anger. She had never been so angry with a person, then again, she had never had a person as persistent as he was.

'Because you are a pain who wouldn't leave me alone!' She yelled, causing several people around her to stare and a whole tree of birds to fly away in fright, 'don't you realize? I don't want your company. Just give me some peace alright?'

'Temper Miss,' he said in a jokingly manner, 'you scared half the park with your sudden outburst!'

'Leave me alone!' Sakura stated, emphasizing on every word before turning on her heels and storming away. This time, Syaoran did not follow her, though she would have been too busy fuming at the very idea of him to realize if the real him was there anyways. She was just so angry with him that her usual cold appearance drained away entirely to leave her uncontrollable angry self. Why, this man was going to pay, that was for sure. If he thought that he could get into her company, then he should think again. There was no way that she was going to allow someone like him in her company, make no mistake of that!

'Hey Sakura, watch out,' Sakura felt someone pull at her arm and drag her backwards just in time before a truck sped by. Turning, she saw Syaoran there with his left arm around her and his right arm still holding onto her arm. As for Sakura, she was completely overwhelmed by shock knowing that she had just narrowly avoided certain death.

'You must be more careful Miss,' he smiled, 'someone like you shouldn't die so young.'

'Ah…thank you Li,' Sakura managed at last. It was then that she realized the position she was in, which she released herself from with much reddening of her face.

'It's Syaoran, and you're welcome.' He smiled again, 'my Sakura, you're trembling pretty badly.'

'Shock,' she murmured, having not the heart to be angry with him after he had just saved her life.

'Here,' he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sakura's shoulders, 'I hope you have a good day Miss Sakura. And you can return my jacket when I get myself a job at your company.'

'If you get a job,' Sakura added.

'Which is highly likely,' he laughed, 'I may be a bit of an annoying brat sometimes, but I am a good worker. See you later Miss Sakura.'

Sakura nodded her goodbye as Syaoran walked off down the busy road, disappearing amongst the many other people also sharing the road. Sakura sighed, so much had happened this morning, and to think, he may join her in her own company.

'I guess we'll see what potential you have, Mr. Li.'

To Be Continued...

Please review


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes:** I am sorry bows for such a slow update. School has been really busy, and the pile of work accumulating on my desk finally caught up with me. And then I stuffed up my chemistry test, and my mother found out about it, and consequently confiscated my laptop and banned me from the computer. And then my wireless stops working so my PDA can no longer connect to the internet and...bleah, I'm making up excuses. Anyways, things have been shoddy to say the least.

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story bows once again. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Card Captor Sakura, nor the characters within it. I do however, own this story, so be kind and do not steal it. No profit is being made from this work of fiction.

**Summary:** Kinomoto Sakura makes a wish to be strong. Now, many years later, she is the owner of a multi-million dollar corporation still bound by that wish. Enters Li Syaoran, a man with no restrictions and bent on making Sakura feel again.

**Wish**

Chapter Two

Sakura sat at her desk, focused deeply in the latest report which showed the production rate of all the different teams and such in the Kinomoto Corporation. This was the original copy of the report Tomoyo had only put together earlier today, though with some modifications.

Sakura sighed, leaning back in her seat. The company seemed to be going well, with an exception for a few teams. But it didn't matter, Sakura had already sent Tomoyo off to deal with it. In only a short while, Tomoyo would return, ready to report the problems and how the "Troubleshooting" (as Sakura and Tomoyo liked to call it) should go.

The brunet's eyes strayed off to the coat hanger next to the door which bore the coat of none other then Li Syaoran, whom Sakura had met earlier. Her eyes displayed a momentary speck of annoyance, followed by amusement, and then, all emotion vanished and her eyes fell cold once again.

'Ms. Kinomoto.' Tomoyo called as she entered the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Sakura looked at her, and she walked over, stopping just next to Sakura's seat behind the table.

'How did it go Tomoyo?' The brunet asked.

'Quite well Ms. Kinomoto.' Tomoyo said politely, and Sakura could almost see a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. 'The Basic, Management and Navigation teams have been debugged (and with extreme ease). As for the Solutions team; we've already had numerous calls from people who would like the position, most of which are getting interviewed shortly, if they haven't already started.'

'Good and the er, evil little glint in your eyes?' Sakura asked with a small smile, emphasizing on the "er" that she had purposefully added into the sentence.

'"Evil glint?"' Tomoyo asked with a shocked expression. 'Why, I do not have an evil glint in my eyes. I'm sure that you are mistaken.'

'Say what you wish Tomoyo, but you can't keep anything from me.' Sakura made a few notes on the report before her before looking at Tomoyo with a fixed expression. 'What happened Tomoyo?'

'Oh Ms. Kinomoto, you wreck all sense in fun.' Tomoyo said playfully. 'And as for my evil glint, you will see.'

'Is that so?' Sakura leaned back in her chair once again. 'That only means that it isn't any news that I would like to hear about.'

'You have so little trust in me.'

'And for good reason.'

'I am deeply hurt.' Tomoyo feigned a look of utter dejection. 'Oh, Ms. Kinomoto, it is a call from Mr. Tanaka. He says that he has chosen a team leader for the Solutions team.'

'Lovely, can I have a name please?'

'Yes.' Tomoyo paused for a moment, focused on her headset. 'His name is Li Syaoran.'

Sakura let out a sigh.

'Would you like me to confirm this decision?' Tomoyo asked. Sakura only gave a light nod, and Tomoyo took off at once.

'So it seems that Mr. Li does have some skills after all.' Sakura murmured to herself, swiveling in her chair to stare out the window once again. Blue skies greeted her over a jungle of buildings and towers, all of varying heights, and the sun shone brightly, almost as if it were laughing at her for walking during the cold earlier. Her eyes fell to the park once again, and she pin pointed the exact location she had been sitting at earlier when Li showed up. The bench was now occupied by a couple deep in the middle of doing something that should definitely be banned in public places. After all, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow was definitely something young children should not see, especially when they were in the middle of the "look-and-copy" stage of their lives.

The phone rang suddenly, and Sakura answered it in that well-practiced, generic voice that all people adopted after answering at least four dozen calls per day. It turned out to be Hiiragizawa Eriol, the owner of one of Kinomoto Corporation's largest rivals. Sakura frowned when she heard Eriol laugh that knowing chuckle of his, and wondered momentarily just what it was Hiiragizawa wanted. She asked him as much, but he only chuckled once more and made a comment about the weather, which infuriated the brunet intensely. Then again, this was Hiiragizawa, Sakura thought to herself, the man who suffered so much from split personalities that Sakura had recommended him to a psychiatrist at one point. Hiiragizawa for his part, only laughed and since then, had been calling Sakura at least thrice per week.

'Hiiragizawa.' Sakura spoke dryly, her patience quickly wearing thin. 'Please tell me there is a reason why you are calling me. Because I will file a lawsuit for harassment against you if there isn't.'

'Eriol!' Hiiragizawa corrected in a childish voice, and Sakura felt like cracking her head against the surface of her mahogany desk. 'My name is Eriol, dear Sakura. And no, there isn't really a reason why I called. But do I really need one? We are such good friends, are we not?'

'Hiiragizawa!' Sakura growled back. 'Firstly, do not ever put my first name and the word "dear" in the same sentence, because it really bothers me. Secondly, we are not friends! How can I ever stress that point enough?'

'It's Eriol, my lady Sakura.' Hiiragizawa continued in that obnoxiously cheery voice of his. 'How many times must I stress that fact to you? And secondly, we've been what you would call business rivals for over ten years now, and I think any rivalry that can last that long a duration is worth considering as friendship.'

'Eriol.' Sakura murmured back, succumbing at last to the man's persistence. 'I am extremely busy, and you are taking up my phone line. If you cannot think of anything worth saying during the next three seconds, then I am hanging up regardless of how rude it may seem to you.'

'Cruelty!' Eriol whimpered in a would-be sad voice. 'She hates me! Actually, can you get fair Tomoyo on the line? She has such a nice voice, and at least she does not attempt to brush me away every two seconds.'

'Tomoyo has a cell phone for a reason you know?' Sakura growled back.

'Care to give me her number?'

'Goodbye Eriol.'

'Wait!' But Sakura hung up anyways, banging the phone down with much more force than necessary. Her hands quickly found their way back to her temple, and she sat for a moment, moving her fingers over and over again in circular movements. That Hiiragizawa was irritating to say the least, she thought, giving her wastepaper basket a savage kick, both irritating and awfully persistent. He reminded her of Li in a way, in fact, the two were so similar that they had to be related somehow. Sakura sighed, leaning back in her chair and staring up at the ceiling, what did she do to deserve this?

'Ms. Kinomoto?' Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo entering the room, her voice slightly concerned. Sakura gave a nod to indicate that she was all right, and Tomoyo sighed slightly before beginning on her report. 'Mr. Li Syaoran has been given the position as leader of the Solutions Team. I have brought you a copy of his resume here, as well as the edited version of the goals of the team. He is currently in the process of getting acquainted with both this company and his team, though that would not take long – his people skills are impeccable.'

'Is that so?' Sakura muttered, taking the clipboard from Tomoyo and flipping through the numerous pages, making notes every so often. Upon seeing the expectant look from her raven-haired secretary, she quirked an eyebrow. 'Yes?'

'He is also very handsome.'

Sakura made a face.

'Tomoyo.' She began in a exasperated tone, but the amethyst-eyed woman interrupted almost immediately.

'He was very eager to meet you.' She said in one of the most cheerful voices Sakura had ever heard. 'He asked me the instant Mr. Tanaka and I were through with giving him his set requirements. I did not give him an exact answer, but he was so nice and polite about it. And did you have an accident during your walk? He asked me if you were feeling okay, and I could only smile it away.'

'It was a small skirmish.' Sakura said, leaning back in her chair. 'Nothing to concern yourself over.'

'But Sakura!' Great, now she was using Sakura's first name, Sakura thought in dismay as Tomoyo continued, her voice alternating between the concerned voice of a mother hen to that of a squealing teenager. 'You always tell me whenever something happens, but you kept this from me! You met Syaoran during your walk didn't you? Isn't he kind and interesting? And he has such unusual eyes too! They were so amber and…intense and…'

'Tomoyo!' Sakura cut in before she got too far. Tomoyo looked offended by the sudden interjection, but Sakura persisted, desperate to steer the conversation back to more tolerable areas. 'Yes, I met Mr. Li in the park, and no, he is more irritating than interesting. However, if you classify that kind of person as interesting, then by all means go ahead, I have no objections. Just, don't share it with me okay?'

Tomoyo made a disgruntled face, straightened her skirt and put on a stony face.

'Of course, Miss Kinomoto.'

Sakura sighed. Now Tomoyo was going to be angry at her, and an angry Tomoyo was something she really did not want to deal with at the moment. Deciding to change the subject quickly before the raven-haired girl became any more angry, Sakura quickly reminded herself of how Eriol had asked for Tomoyo. She told the amethyst-eyed girl as much, and Tomoyo frowned before letting a small smile flit across her face. She quickly excused herself after that, and Sakura was only too glad to let her go.

The door closed behind Tomoyo with a small click and Sakura sighed once again. This was just not her day.

_To Be Continued..._

AN: Okay, I know that chapter was kind of stupid and nonsensical and plot deprived-ish. Sorry. I promise things will start moving by next chapter, now that Syaoran is working in Sakura's company and all. And the whole Eriol deal...well, I really needed to put in somebody to irritate Sakura, so sorry for his complete out-of-character-ness. As for Tomoyo, well, at least she's finally getting a bit back into character (thinks maybe I should have put in her infamous laugh).

Please review.


End file.
